starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Weapon
製品の情報 製造者 モデル 種別 文化 作成者 作成日 破壊日 発見日 所有者 場所 コスト 価格 特徴の情報 形状 大きさ 色 素材 全長 横幅 直径 全高 重量 装甲 乗組員 容量 範囲 銘 その他特徴 その他の情報 用途 継承/遺産 時代 所属 [テンプレート] category:Object infobox templateses:Plantilla:Arma Usage This is an infobox for technical and usage information on any form of weapon. The fields are relevant to mass-produced weapons and unique weapons, but excluding lightsabers which use . Instructions Copy and paste the following code into the top of the article, filling the appropriate fields (put the relevant information after the "=" signs). Omitted or blank fields will not be shown on the article page. If no fields in a sub-section are used, placing a 1 (or any other text) in the hidex field will hide the sub-section. Data fields *name – Simply list the name of the weapon. Do not include any parenthetical disambiguation. *image – Put a link to the main image which represents the weapon. If the image is 250 pixels wide or larger, specify an image width of 250 pixels. If the image is smaller than 250 pixels wide, do not specify the size. *imageBG – If the image is smaller than 250 pixels wide, listing the image's background color here will keep a large red border from appearing around it. *manufacturer – Put the manufacturer name here (use creators if a specific person created it) *model – List the full official weapon model name *type – The type of weapon (e.g. "Vibroblade" or "Blaster rifle") *culture – List the cultures that used the weapon or cultures in which it is otherwise prominent *creators – List the creators of the weapon (in the case of specific individuals) *created – The date the weapon was created *destroyed – The date the weapon was destroyed *discovered – The date the weapon was discovered, if previously lost or hidden *owners – List owners of the weapon only if it is unique → per "Owners" field of the Weapon infobox *locations – List locations where the weapon was known to be used *cost – List the cost of the weapon (and the currency type if known) *value – List the real worth of the weapon *shape – List features of the shape of the weapon *size – Size of the weapon *color – Color of the weapon *material – List materials from which the weapon is made *length – Length of the weapon *width – Width of the weapon *diam – Diameter of the weapon *height – Height of the weapon *weight – Weight of the weapon *protection – List the types of attacks that the weapon provided protection against *crew – Number of crew required to operate the weapon *capacity – The ammunition capacity of the weapon *range – The range of the weapon or of the projectiles it fired *inscription – List any inscriptions on the weapon *markings – List any distinct markings on the weapon *purpose – List any special purposes of the weapon *heritage – The heritage of the weapon *era – List the eras in which the weapon was used here *affiliation – List the governments and major organizations that used the weapon here